Professor Potter
by Er-my-nee Weasley
Summary: Harry is invited to teach a master DADA class to all students from 3rd year to 7th year. Not untill after he accepts does he realise that he will be teaching Albus and James.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Potter

Surprising Letters

Harry Potter was sitting in his kitchen with his wife, Ginny, having breakfast, when an owl flew in the window.

"I'll get it" Harry sighed, noticing the Hogwarts crest on the letter tied to its leg. Yet another letter from Hogwarts. So far that year he had had 6 letters about his son's pranks, and it wasn't even December yet. James Sirius seemed to be as troublesome as his namesakes. He also had the unfortunate ability to con his brother, Albus Severus, into helping with 25% of his pranks. At least Lily had enough sense to stay out of trouble. Harry opened the letter, cringing as he tried to think of what new and ingenious prank James had come up with this time. He really regretted giving him the Marauders map. Harry unfolded the letter and began to read;

_Dear Mr Potter_

_The DADA students are currently studying defensive spells. I am writing to ask you to come and teach a master class to all of our 3__rd__ to 7__th__ year students sometime in early December. I am also writing to Mr Ronald and Mrs Hermione Weasley to request their involvement as well. You will be required to come up with your own lesson plan. Please note that the students are not to be told of or shown the unforgivable curses. Please reply ASAP._

_Professor Dean Thomas_

_Head of Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S; Please Harry?_

"What did James do this time?" Ginny asked tiredly. Harry glanced at her.

"Nothing, thank goodness." He replied

"Albus?"

"No."

"Well what's the letter about then?" said Ginny, sounding frustrated.

"Dean has invited me to hold a master DADA class for the 3rd to 7th year students. Ron and Hermione have been asked as well".

"Oh, okay. Are you going to do it?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, I guess so." Harry shrugged. "I'll go and owl Dean now. I'll have to get together with Ron and Hermione to plan it".

Harry watched as his owl, Athena, flew away, his letter to Dean tied to her leg. He had been sceptical at first, but now Harry was beginning to think that teaching kids defence wouldn't be too bad. It wasn't as if it would be his first teaching experience. Harry wondered if Dean had got the idea of this Master class from his time in the DA. He only hoped that these kids would be as talented and eager to learn as the members of the DA were. True the DA members were aspiring to get back at Umbridge and had been in 5th year or above, but there were a few younger students. This would be a cinch. Then Harry froze.

"Hey Ginny," he called.

"Yeah?" she called back

"I'm gonna be teaching our sons"

She snorted. "Didn't think of that. Good luck".

Harry grimaced. He was going to need that luck.

**A/N; This is my first ever multi-chapter story so please be kind. I have no idea how long this is going to be or how often I will be able to update. It's almost my school holidays though so hopefully I'll be able to update quickly. Reviews make my day, but please, no flames.**

**3 Er-my-nee**


	2. Lesson Discussions

**I forgot to put a disclaimer in last time so here is one now; I am not, nor will I ever be J.. If you recognise it, it doesn't belong to me.**

Lesson Discussions

"Harry!" Ron's head bellowed from the fireplace.

"Hello to you too Ron" replied Harry lazily, strolling into the living room. He had a hunch what this floo call would be about.

"Did you get that letter from Dean? About the DADA class?" asked Ron

Yep, his hunch was correct.

"Yes I did and I've already accepted. Have you?" he asked.

Hermione's voice floated down the fireplace from behind Ron, "Yes, I can't wait".

"You two do realise we'll be teaching our kids right?" said Harry.

"Noted mate. Rosie'll be no trouble, but James and Albus are gonna be a handful" replied Ron.

"Why are they going to be a handful?" Hermione's voice asked.

"Hermione, have you not met my sons?" said Harry incredulously. "James is a pranking machine and Albus and Fred are his wingmen. Chosen one or not they're gonna be embarrassed at the idea of me teaching them and their friends and they are going to take it out on me,"

Ron grimaced. "Oh Hell, Fred'll be there as well. He's worse than his namesake and George seems to encourage it" he groaned.

"Okay, I see your point." said Hermione, "But can we please stay on track? We need to set an exact date and start planning the lesson".

"Okay... date. What about the 10th?" Ron suggested

"Hey, Ginny! Are we busy on the 10th?" Harry yelled.

"No." Ginny replied from the kitchen where she was cooking Lunch.

"Good, the 10th it is then," said Hermione. "I'll go and owl Dean"

"Why don't you two come over for lunch so you and can discuss lesson plans?" suggested Ginny who had obviously heard the entire conversation.

"You're fantastic Gin, we'll be over in 15 minutes," confirmed Ron. "Bye!"

"Thanks love," smiled Harry once Ron's head had disappeared. "Oh and you're going to help too"

Twenty minutes later Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Potter's kitchen devouring the spaghetti Ginny had made for lunch.

"You are awesome Gin, I swear you can cook almost as well as mum" Ron said, slightly thickly due to his mouth being full of pasta.

"Ewww, Ron!" Hermione chastised

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Swallow before talking please," she replied.

Ron glared at her so Ginny intervened before they could start bickering. "Weren't you guys meant to be discussing lesson plans?"

"Er, yeah" said Ron sheepishly. "So, What spells are we gonna teach them?"

"Well expelliarmus, obviously, and protego. Petrificus totalus is a useful spell, as is stupefy. If we teach them stupefy, they'll need to know rennervate and-"

"Whoa, slow down Hermione! We should write all this down," Harry interrupted her rant.

"And don't forget that they'll know Expelliarmus and protego already," Ginny reminded her.

"Ok, where do you keep your parchment?"

An hour and a half later they had a list of spells to teach them, divided into three sections so that the 7th years wouldn't be learning spells they'd learnt in 4th year.

"So, Hermione's taking the 7th years, Ron's taking the 5th and 6th years and Harry will be teaching the 3rd and 4th years," said Ginny.

"Yep!" confirmed Ron.

"I see one problem with that arrangement," interjected Harry. "I'll be teaching both my sons and they are not going to give me an easy time!"

"Nonsense, you'll be fine," insisted Hermione. "Besides, it's too late to change it now."


End file.
